So she dances
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Porque verla bailar era su remedio y su esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia NO ES MIA. Yo solo la adapto :D La autora es Romy92, a la cual le agradezo que me deje adaptarla. Los créditos son para ella :)**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Intento concentrarme en el libro que tengo delante, pero sé que va a ser una tarea complicada, pues mi concentración está puesta en otro lugar. Justamente en la ventana de enfrente. Sacudo levemente mi cabeza y vuelvo a intentar enfrascarme en la lectura, pero todo se va al garete cuando percibo que las luces del piso de delante se han encendido. Dejo el libro en la mesita que tengo al lado y muevo las ruedas de mi silla hacia delante con lentitud. Sonrío ligeramente cuando la veo aparecer dejando el bolso sobre el sofá. Desaparece momentáneamente de mi campo visual y vuelve a aparecer al cabo de un par de minutos con un vaso de agua. Se lo lleva a los labios e ingiere el contenido de un solo trago para luego dejar el vaso en la mesa.

No puedo evitar sentirme como un acosador, pero no lo hago con maldad. Sólo quiero mirarla. Saber que es feliz y que está bien. Y sé que luego, cuando todo haya acabado, me iré a la cama con mi soledad y me torturaré pensando que ella jamás querría estar con alguien como yo. Un inútil. Un inválido. Aún así, no dejo de mirar a través de la ventana, porque sé que pronto empezará el espectáculo.

Vuelve a salir de la habitación y regresa al cabo de unos cuantos minutos vestida con un chándal negro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca. Cuando la veo estirar los brazos me acomodo en la silla y espero pacientemente a que comience a bailar. Veo cómo camina hacia su reproductor de música y toca algunos botones hasta que la música que sólo ella escucha comienza a sonar, y es entonces cuando sonrío, al mismo tiempo que ella. Se coloca en medio de la sala y cierra los ojos. Después, alza los brazos, los mueve suavemente al mismo tiempo que las piernas, y sé que es justo en ese momento cuando ha dejado de lado la realidad. Ya está perdida en su mundo, en ese en el que sólo están ella, su música y su cuerpo. Su cabello suelto se mueve con cada uno de sus giros y sus pasos, y mis dedos desean poder enredarse en él. Sigo mirándola bailar totalmente ajena a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, algo así como yo. Le echo una rápida mirada a mis piernas inútiles tapadas por una manta, y cierro con fuerza los puños a mis costados. Desearía poder acompañarla en su baile, ser yo quien la guiase, quien controlase sus movimientos, quien la sujetara con fuerza diciéndole en silencio que ya jamás volvería a soltarla, pero soy consciente de que mi realidad jamás podrá ser esa. Por esa misma razón cierro los ojos y nos veo a ambos bailar; sólo nosotros dos, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor que interrumpa nuestra perfecta libertad ni nuestro hermoso baile. Durante un segundo llego a sentir su mano enlazada a la mía, su cuerpo muy cerca del mío y los suaves movimientos que hacemos sin que nada marque el ritmo.

Abro los ojos cuando me doy cuenta de que probablemente ya habrá terminado de bailar, y me sorprendo cuando la veo parada delante de la ventana, mirándome con una suave sonrisa. No puedo evitar devolvérsela tímidamente, sabiéndome descubierto otra vez, como cada noche. Levanta la mano y se despide de mí alegremente para después darse la vuelta, apagar las luces y perderse en una de las habitaciones de su piso. Suspiro lentamente, sintiendo cómo el corazón me palpita rápidamente en el pecho y, con pocas ganas, echo la silla hacia atrás, recojo el libro que había estado intentando leer antes y me voy a mi habitación, deseando fervientemente que llegue mañana, sólo para poder verla bailar de nuevo.

* * *

**Awwww, me encanta el prefacio Yo lo voy a adaptar para que sea un Edward/Bella**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia NO ES MIA. Yo solo la adapto :D La autora es Romy92, a la cual le agradezco que me deje adaptarla. Los créditos son para ella :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Salí del ascensor moviendo las ruedas de mi silla con lentitud, sin tener ningunas ganas de ir a rehabilitación. Total, ¿de qué me serviría? Ya hacía tiempo que me había hecho a la idea de que pasaría el resto de mi vida postrado en aquella dichosa silla de ruedas. Suspiré y salí a la calle, agradeciéndole con un movimiento de cabeza a uno de los vecinos que se encontraba allí que me hubiera abierto la puerta de la calle. Me detuve un segundo y me aseguré de llevarlo todo: la cartera, mi libro sobre las rodillas y el teléfono móvil que raramente usaba.

Moví la silla hasta el paso de peatones más cercano y crucé la calle en cuanto me aseguré de que no venía ningún coche. Una vez estuve en la otra acera, me quedé observando el bloque de pisos que tenía delante. En ése edificio era donde vivía ella, la chica a la que solía espiar por las noches. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza intentando mentalizarme de que ella jamás sería para mí.

Me sobresalté cuando un hombre que hacía footing se chocó contra mi silla sin ningún tipo de cuidado, consiguiendo desequilibrarme por un momento y que el libro que llevaba sobre mis piernas cayera al suelo.

—Lo siento, chaval —fue lo único que me dijo para después limitarse a seguir corriendo sin inmutarse.

Le dediqué una mirada enfurecida que no sirvió de nada, y apreté los puños cuando vi mi libro tirado en el suelo. Lo más divertido fue que ninguno de los transeúntes tuvo la decencia de detenerse durante un mísero segundo para recogerlo. Me estiré todo lo que pude al inclinarme para recogerlo, pero sólo conseguí rozarlo, así que moví la silla para acercarme más, pero fue inútil. Entonces, de repente, alguien se agachó a mi lado, recogió mi libro y me lo tendió. Alcé la cabeza para agradecerle el gesto, y cuando vi que esa persona era ella, me quedé sin palabras.

—Aquí tienes —me dijo con la mano extendida para entregarme el libro y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que consiguió ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Gracias —farfullé, colocándome el libro sobre el regazo de nuevo.

Ella se puso en pie sin dejar de sonreír, aunque frunció el ceño cuando volvió a hablar.

—He visto lo que ha hecho ese cretino y, créeme, he estado a punto de darle una patada en el trasero por haber sido tan imbécil contigo.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido, sin saber de qué me estaba hablando.

—¿Disculpa?

— Sí, el hombre que ha chocado contigo — me explicó volviendo a sonreír. Yo, por mi parte, me limité a asentir en silencio, sintiendo que no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. — En fin, ya que somos vecinos, tal vez debamos presentarnos. Me llamo Bella — me tendió su mano, consiguiendo que me rebotara el corazón en el pecho.

—Edward — murmuré, sorprendido hasta más no poder, estrechando su mano con la mía.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que ella me conocía, pues acababa de decir que éramos vecinos. Por lo tanto, sabía que era yo el que la miraba todas las noches cuando se ponía a bailar, así que me sonrojé violentamente y comencé a sentirme como un acosador.

—Me alegro de conocerte personalmente, al fin — me comentó.

Carraspeé con incomodidad y agaché la mirada, nervioso.

— Yo… eh… espero que no creas que soy un mirón… Sólo…

Bella se rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. No me molesta que me mires. Sé que lo haces sin maldad.

Asentí en silencio y miré mi reloj, dándome cuenta de que aquel día llegaría tarde a rehabilitación. No obstante, no pudo importarme menos.

—Lo siento, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer y yo estoy aquí entreteniéndote — la escuché hablarme, y alcé la cabeza de nuevo para mirarla.

—No, no es nada. Sólo… —vacilé, sintiendo vergüenza a causa de mi estado. Me avergonzaba ser un inválido. —He de ir a rehabilitación.

— ¿Al hospital?

—Sí.

—Yo también voy allí. Si quieres, podemos ir juntos.

Aquella idea me gustó demasiado, así que asentí sin pensármelo dos veces, haciéndola sonreír. Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí moviendo las ruedas de mi silla, intentando no alejarme demasiado de su lado.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué vas a rehabilitación? —intenté entablar conversación, pues no me apetecía dejar de escuchar su voz.

—Voy a ayudar a mi madre. Ella es una de las enfermeras en la zona de rehabilitación que se encargan de los pacientes que necesitan asistencia, y como yo me he quedado sin trabajo por las mañanas, pues me ha pedido que vaya algunos días para que ni a ella ni a las demás enfermeras se les acumule tanto el trabajo.

En una sola explicación me había dado muchísima información, por lo que decidí ir desmigajando poco a poco todos los datos que acababa de darme.

— ¿Tu madre trabaja en rehabilitación?

—Sí. Tal vez la conozcas. Se llama Renne.

Claro que la conocía. Renne Swan siempre me había "obligado" a esforzarme al máximo, y por eso odiaba ir al hospital. No entendía por qué era necesario que me esforzara tanto si jamás había dado ni iba a dar ningún resultado.

—Sí, la conozco. Es bastante… mandona.

Bella se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Con sus pacientes sí, pero en el fondo lo hace para ayudar. Creo que en eso he salido a ella.

—¿Tú también eres mandona? —le pregunté con una leve sonrisa. Y eso que yo no era de los que sonreían con facilidad.

—Mandona no, pero sí bastante cabezota. Aunque no me refería a eso. A mi madre le encanta ayudar a los demás, y a mí también. En parte, por eso acepté trabajar en el hospital con ella.

Observé a Bella detenidamente y me fijé en su piel clara, en su cabello recogido en un moño descuidado y en sus tentadores labios que se curvaban hacia arriba en una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarme, yo fijé mi vista al frente, deseando que no se hubiera percatado de mi detallado escrutinio.

—Y… ¿cómo es que ahora trabajas en el hospital? Si no te molesta que te pregunte —me dije que lo mejor sería continuar hablando, pues estaba seguro de que usaría los silencios para continuar observándola, y aquello no me convenía en absoluto.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Antes trabajaba por las mañanas en una tienda de muebles, pero el negocio quebró hace poco y tuvieron que cerrar.

—Vaya… ¿y qué haces por las tardes?

—Doy clases de baile a unas cuantas niñas.

Sonreí de nuevo, no demasiado sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Me encanta enseñarlas a bailar, aunque sólo lo hago dos veces por semana. Pero bueno, ¿y tú qué haces? ¿Tienes trabajo?

Se me borró la sonrisa de la cara y negué con la cabeza en silencio.

—No hago nada. Voy todas las mañanas a rehabilitación excepto los lunes y los fines de semana, y ya está. Paso mucho tiempo en casa, leyendo sobretodo, y… —me encogí de hombros. —No hago mucho más.

Bella me miró de nuevo, pero yo no le devolví la mirada. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al hospital.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

Asentí en silencio, avergonzado tras haberle explicado lo que hacía con mi patética vida, y moví mi silla hasta colocarla delante del ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Bella me dejó pasar y luego lo hizo ella. No nos dijimos nada en los pocos segundos que duró el trayecto, así que salí detrás de ella cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

—He de ir a cambiarme. Supongo que nos veremos dentro —se despidió volviendo a sonreír y yo asentí, entristecido y furioso de repente.

Me dije a mí mismo que preferiría no haberla conocido personalmente, pues sería una tortura verla día a día sabiendo que una chica como ella jamás podría fijarse en un inválido como yo.

A pesar de que llegué tarde, las enfermeras me hicieron esperar quince buenos minutos para dejarme entrar en la sala, por lo que intenté distraerme con el libro que me había llevado. Fue bastante inútil, la verdad, pues sólo fui capaz de pensar en Bella y en el buen rato que había pasado junto a ella aquella mañana. Cuando una de las enfermeras me avisó de que ya podía pasar, moví mi silla con parsimonia, sin tener ningunas ganas de ponerme a hacer ejercicios estúpidos e inútiles.

—Buenos días, Edward. ¿Hoy estás de mejor humor? —la voz de Renne Swan, la madre de Bella, consiguió sacarme de quicio. Y no porque fuera estridente ni desagradable, sino porque me hacía recordar sus "vamos, Edward", "un poco más" y "esfuérzate más", que tanto me molestaban. Más de una vez había discutido con ella porque estaba empeñada en no dejarme en paz, y a pesar de que debería agradecerle el esfuerzo, sólo conseguía irritarme y sacarme de mis casillas.

—Pues no demasiado.

Renne rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a subir a la camilla.

Entre ella y un enfermero consiguieron sentarme en una de las camas libres que había en la sala, y mientras Renne comenzaba a masajearme las piernas inservibles, mi mirada viajó por la habitación en busca de Bella. No tardé nada en encontrarla, pues se encontraba dos camillas más allá hablando animadamente con una jovencita que ejercitaba lentamente un brazo. Entonces, Renne dobló una de mis rodillas y me quejé, devolviendo la mirada a mi enfermera.

—No seas quejica. Apenas te he tocado —fruncí el ceño y respiré hondo, deseando que la hora pasara deprisa. — ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana? —me preguntó Renne para entablar conversación.

—Como siempre.

— ¿En casa?

—Sí.

Renne me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Deberías buscarte una novia, ¿sabes? Necesitas un poco de acción en tu vida, Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza. Renne estaba realmente loca. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio querría atarse a mí, a un pobre parapléjico amargado que sólo abría la boca para ser grosero? Obviamente, ninguna. Además, no quería ningún tipo de acción en mi vida. Ya me parecía bien tal como estaba en aquellos momentos.

Renne y yo ladeamos la cabeza cuando escuchamos jaleo detrás de nosotros, y pude ver a una señora mayor arrodillada en el suelo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Renne. Entonces, se alejó de mí y corrió a ayudar a la pobre mujer que, al parecer se había caído de su silla de ruedas al intentar ponerse en pie. —Bella, he de atender a esta mujer, ayuda tú a Edward.

_"No, no, no"_, pensé. _"Ella no, por favor."_

La vi acercarse a mí lentamente, sin apartar la mirada preocupada de la señora que ya se encontraba en su silla de nuevo. No obstante, cuando Bella llegó a mi camilla, me miró directamente a mí.

—Hola —me saludó con su voz cantarina y con esa sonrisa tan bonita a la que ya me había acostumbrado.

—Eh… no es necesario que te molestes. Puedes ir a ayudar a otra persona, si quieres.

Sin hacerme caso, Bella colocó sus manos sobre mis piernas y comenzó a masajearles tal como y lo había hecho su madre minutos antes. Maldije en silencio a mis inútiles piernas, pues a causa de mi invalidez no podía sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel.

—He de obedecer las órdenes de mi madre, así que te ayudaré a ti —se limitó a responderme. —Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya sé que no soy una enfermera titulada ni tampoco una fisioterapeuta profesional, pero intentaré no hacerte daño.

—No, no es por eso. Es que… —sacudí la cabeza, molesto conmigo mismo por tener ganas de decirle todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que la tenía delante. —No me gusta hacer rehabilitación —fue mi estúpida respuesta.

—Bueno, es bastante pesado y repetitivo, pero debes hacerlo.

Asentí en silencio, sin querer explicarle mis verdaderas razones. No quería que pensara que era un pesimista empedernido y que sólo quería darle lástima, porque no era así. Simplemente era realista.

—¿Mi madre te pone deberes para que hagas en casa?

Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender su pregunta.

—¿Deberes?

—Sí, ya sabes, ¿te manda hacer ejercicios de rehabilitación para que los hagas por tu cuenta?

—Ah… sí, a veces.

—¿Y los haces?

Me rasqué la cabeza, sintiéndome como un niño travieso al ser descubierto en una travesura.

—No.

Bella se rió en voz baja y comenzó a flexionarme las rodillas lentamente.

—Pues eres un chico muy poco aplicado, ¿sabes? Deberías hacerlos. Seguramente notarías alguna mejora.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

—No lo creo. Opino que los que no tenemos remedio no debemos esforzarnos.

Bella detuvo sus movimientos y me miró fijamente, poniéndome nervioso.

—¿Crees que no tienes remedio?

Vale, acababa de meter la pata. Si es que estaba claro, no podía mantener la boca cerrada en su presencia.

—No importa —con un movimiento de mi mano le indiqué que dejara pasar el tema. —En casa tengo algunos artilugios para hacer ejercicios, pero sólo sirven para crear polvo.

Mi madre me los había comprado años atrás con la esperanza de que mejoraran mi situación, pero jamás los había usado, y tampoco tenía la intención de utilizarlos en un futuro cercano.

—Edward, deberías intentarlo.

Alcé la cabeza rápidamente cuando escuché mi nombre en sus labios, y me quedé observándola más tiempo de lo debido. Por eso pude apreciar perfectamente la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

—Acabo de tener una gran idea —murmuró más para ella que para mí. —He de hacerte una proposición.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido ante sus palabras.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Bella me miró con una sonrisa interesante en su rostro.

—Ya que no tengo nada que hacer durante tres tardes a la semana, he pensado que podría pasarme por tu casa para… ayudarte con la rehabilitación.

Alcé una ceja, anonadado. ¿En serio?

—¿Quieres… ayudarme a hacer ejercicio?

—Sí. Ya sé que suena raro porque nos hemos conocido hoy, pero… —se encogió de hombros. —Me gustaría mucho ayudarte.

Yo no quería que me ayudara. No quería ser una carga, y no quería ser sólo su paciente. Aunque estaba claro que poco más podría ser para ella.

—No sé si será muy buena idea… Yo… soy bastante… difícil como persona, y no quiero ser una obligación.

—No serías ninguna obligación. Antes te he dicho que me gusta ayudar a los demás, y te aseguro que me encantaría ayudarte a ti.

No comprendía por qué insistía tanto, si no iba a conseguir nada ayudándome.

—Y yo te he dicho antes que los que no tenemos remedio no debemos esforzarnos.

—Tú sí tienes remedio, Edward, pero no quieres aceptarlo. Pero mira, si te pones cazurro, has de saber que puedo chantajearte.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Chantajearme con qué?

Bella sonrió, haciéndose la interesante, y después fijó sus ojos en los míos.

—Sé que te gusta mucho verme bailar cada tarde —me ardieron las mejillas y también las orejas al escucharla. —Así que, si te niegas a aceptar mi ayuda, bajaré las persianas y te quedarás sin entretenimiento. Tenlo en cuenta.

Sonreí al percatarme de su seriedad fingida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que, si te digo que no, no dejarás que te vea bailar nunca más?

—Eso mismo. Podría bajar las persianas cada día, pero no lo hago porque sé que cuando termine te encontraré mirándome y porque sé que no eres ningún acosador. Pero tú dime que no, y no volverás a ver mi persiana alzada.

No pude evitar reírme levemente ante aquel chantaje tan extraño.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que no soy un acosador?

—No me cambies de tema, porque no va a funcionar. ¿Aceptas mi ayuda o no?

Suspiré, resignado, y me toqueteé las manos con nerviosismo.

—No quiero ser una molestia para ti, Bella. Seguro que tienes millones de cosas más interesantes que hacer que dedicar tres tardes a la semana a ayudar a un inválido.

—Mira que eres cabezota, Edward. Te he dicho antes que no serías ninguna molestia, así que, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tarde de prueba? Mañana, por ejemplo.

Me lo pensé durante unos largos segundos, y al final me rendí. Una parte de mí, la parte emocional que aún continuaba viva, se moría de ganas por pasar tiempo con Bella, por lo que asentí en silencio.

—¿Sí? ¡Genial! —sólo el simple hecho de hacerla sonreír tan ampliamente como lo hizo consiguió convencerme de que aquello no iba a ser una locura. —En ese caso, mañana pasaré por tu casa a eso de… las cuatro y media, y comenzaremos nuestra sesión de rehabilitación. ¿Vale?

Volví a asentir en silencio, y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era la hora de regresar a mi casa. Durante el resto del día no pude pensar en otra cosa que en la tarde del día siguiente. Sólo esperaba que no resultara ser todo un fracaso.

* * *

**Y aquí está el primer capítulo :D Voy a ver como me organizo y les voy a decir que días actualizaré, ya que no hay razón alguna por la cual yo deba demorarme, ya que es una adaptación y tengo todos los capítulos. Respondo a un Review. Los personajes originales eran Alice y Jasper **

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia NO ES MIA. Yo solo la adapto :D La autora es Romy92, a la cual le agradezco que me deje adaptarla. Los créditos son para ella :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

A las cuatro y veinticinco del miércoles estaba ya cerca de la puerta, esperando escuchar algún ruido que me indicase que Bella ya estaba llegando. Me sentía bastante idiota esperándola como un perrito faldero a pesar de que estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haber aceptado su ayuda. Nada ni nadie podría hacerme cambiar mi opinión sobre mi invalidez. Jamás volvería a caminar, y jamás volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

Observé detenidamente la foto que tenía enmarcada cerca de la puerta principal, pero desvié la mirada en cuanto los recuerdos comenzaron a atosigarme de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué más daba que continuaran agobiándome? Por las noches, y desde hacía años, con lo único que soñaba era con aquella fatídica tarde que lo cambió todo y que me arrebató a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Sacudí la cabeza y moví mi silla en dirección al salón, diciéndome a mí mismo que por lo menos Bella conseguiría distraerme un poco de mi amarga vida, a pesar de que no me lo mereciera.

Por la mañana también nos habíamos visto en rehabilitación. Sin embargo, aquella mañana ella no me había tratado. Aunque me negué rotundamente, las enfermeras me exigieron usar la dichosa camilla especializada en practicar la verticalización. Ésa práctica me obligaba a estar entre veinte y treinta minutos en una posición casi vertical para evitar que se me estancara la circulación en los pies y en la parte inferior de las piernas. La odiaba y me hacía sentir como un robot, pues debían asegurar mi cuerpo con correas, como si de un perturbado me tratase, para evitar que me cayera al suelo. Me sentía ridículo.

El sonido de unos pasos y posteriormente el del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, por lo que me apresuré a mover la silla hasta colocarla delante de la puerta. La abrí lentamente y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a Bella parada enfrente de mí.

—Hola –me saludó sin perder la sonrisa. —¿Estás preparado para cansarte?

Fruncí el ceño y moví la silla para dejarla entrar.

—Pasa —le pedí.

Bella avanzó y, una vez que estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Después me siguió por el recibidor hasta el salón y dejó su bolsa de deporte sobre el sofá.

—Tienes un piso muy bonito.

—No es para tanto. Es sólo el piso de un inválido.

Bella me dedicó una mirada ceñuda y me limité a encogerme de hombros.

— ¿Vives solo?

—Claro. ¿Con quién más voy a vivir?

—Pues… no sé. Con una enfermera… o con tus padres.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que tal vez Bella no era tan… diferente a los demás como había creído. Ella también pensaba que era un inútil.

—Lo dices porque crees que no puedo desenvolverme solo, ¿verdad?

—No, no es por eso en absoluto —me aclaró con firmeza sentándose en el brazo del sillón, quedando así frente a mí. —Sólo era una pregunta, Edward.

— ¿Crees que debería vivir con alguien que se desviviera por mí? ¿Por prepararme la comida, por vestirme y por bañarme cada día? ¿Por asegurarse cada mañana de si sigo respirando?

Bella me observó en silencio durante unos segundos, y por un momento temí que se levantara y se marchara. No llevaba ni cinco minutos en mi casa y ya estábamos discutiendo.

—Edward, no creo que seas un inútil, si es eso lo que estás pensando y sé que lo es. Sólo te lo he dicho porque es lo normal. Las pocas personas que conozco que son discapacitadas no viven solas, y que tú sí lo hagas me sorprende. Pero también me alegra.

Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y observé fijamente un punto imaginario en el suelo.

—Nunca he querido que nadie me ayude. Ni mis padres, ni ninguna enfermera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ser ninguna carga para nadie.

—Pero, Edward… tu situación es…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Es distinta, y por mucho que quiera, no soy una persona normal. Soy un inválido, sí, pero durante estos años he aprendido a valerme por mí mismo.

Bella sonrió levemente, pero supe por sus ojos que no estaba demasiado contenta.

—De verdad que me alegro mucho. Pero… si alguna vez necesitas… —se encogió de hombros. —cualquier cosa, ya sabes. Puedes pedírmela a mí.

Asentí imperceptiblemente y respiré hondo.

—Mi madre viene una o dos veces por semana para visitarme y para limpiar el piso. No te creas que me ocupo yo de todo —le expliqué, intentando evaporar la tensión que se había creado entre nosotros.

—Bueno, siempre está bien recibir visita, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí.

Entonces, Bella se puso en pie y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de comenzar con nuestra sesión de rehabilitación.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

— ¿Cómo?

—Tú… ¿vas ayudarme?

—En eso habíamos quedado, ¿no? —preguntó, confundida.

—Pensaba que… después de lo que te acabo de decir…

— ¿Has pensado que iba a marcharme? ¡Já! Se nota que aún no nos conocemos demasiado –caminó hasta que pudo apoyar sus manos en los brazos de mi silla y se inclinó hacia mí, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. —Soy la persona más cabezota del mundo, y para que lo sepas, yo no me voy a hartar de ti, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Tal vez seas tú el que dentro de una semana me pida que te deje en paz.

Parpadeé seguidamente, anonadado, y no por lo que me acababa de decir, sino porque a causa de la poca distancia que nos separaba, podía apreciar perfectamente todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro, señor Soy-un-amargado-y-no-vas-a-poder-conmigo? —preguntó enderezándose de nuevo sin dejar de mirarme.

Sonreí levemente y asentí, bastante más animado que antes.

—Pues dime dónde tienes los aparatos y comencemos.

Una hora y media después le pedí a Bella que hiciéramos un descanso, pues incluso me temblaban las manos a causa del cansancio y del esfuerzo. Ella me miró, preocupada.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí… es sólo… que no estoy acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo.

—Claro. Creo que ya está bien por hoy de ejercicio.

La miré con el ceño fruncido, y a continuación me sequé el sudor de la frente con el dorso del brazo.

—Sólo hemos trabajado una hora y media –le dije.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero sobrecargarte. Ni tú estás acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio durante tanto tiempo, ni yo estoy capacitada para hacer algo más, de momento. Además, me da miedo hacerte daño.

—Pero… pensaba que te habías ofrecido a ayudarme porque sabías dónde te estabas metiendo.

—Y lo sé, pero ya te dije que no soy fisioterapeuta profesional. Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte. Me informaré sobre cómo ayudarte, te lo prometo.

Durante un segundo me pregunté si aquélla situación no se estaba descontrolando, pues dejar que ella me ayudara sin ser una profesional podría resultar peligroso. No obstante, me importó bastante poco, la verdad. Yo sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Imaginé que me estaba preguntando si precisaba ayuda para desvestirme y ducharme, por lo que me apresuré a contestar:

—No. Yo…me las arreglaré.

Entonces, Bella se acercó a la ventana y observó su piso desde el mío.

—Vaya, tienes buenas vistas, ¿eh? —ladeó la cabeza y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

Me acerqué a ella moviendo mi silla lentamente.

—Sí. Bastante buenas.

—Tal vez debería cobrarte por mirarme cada tarde —bromeó.

—No te miro cada tarde. Sólo cuando bailas, y ayer no lo hiciste —le recordé.

La tarde anterior había esperado verla aparecer por su piso, pero cuando me fui a dormir aún no había regresado, pues todo estaba a oscuras.

—Oh, ya. Es que…estuve con un amigo —me explicó, y durante una milésima de segundo se me detuvo el corazón. Salió con un amigo. Y se quedó toda la noche con él. Claro. —Pero esta tarde estaré en casa —me explicó.

Le di la vuelta a mi silla y me alejé de Bella, que no se percató de mi repentino mal humor.

—He de ducharme y quiero seguir leyendo el libro que tengo pendiente, así que si me disculpas… —murmuré sin mirarla.

Sentí su mirada fija en mí.

—Oh…claro. No quiero importunarte más —recogió su bolsa, que aún continuaba en mi sofá, y se la echó al hombro. — ¿Quieres que mañana vayamos juntos hasta el hospital?

—No sé. Creo que prefiero ir solo —mascullé moviendo mi silla hasta la puerta principal.

Bella me siguió, se detuvo en el umbral y se giró para mirarme.

—¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? —me preguntó en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

—No, sólo estoy cansado.

—Claro. Bueno, pues…Hasta mañana.

—Adiós.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo que sonó demasiado fuerte y apreté mis manos en puños. Estaba más que claro. Yo no tenía ningún futuro junto a Bella, y ya iba siendo hora de que me quitara esa idea estúpida de la cabeza.

Aquella noche se me hizo imposible dormir. No sé si fue a causa del cansancio o del mal humor que me invadía, pero por la mañana, cuando salí de casa para dirigirme a rehabilitación, mi estado de ánimo no había mejorado ni un ápice. Sólo consiguió empeorar cuando vi a Bella apoyada en la pared de mi edificio. En cuanto se percató de mi presencia se dirigió hacia mí con su característica sonrisa encantadora y con un vaso de café de Starbucks en cada mano.

—Buenos días —me tendió uno de los vasos y me limité a observarlo como si jamás hubiese visto uno. —He pensado en invitarte a desayunar. No sé cómo prefieres el café, pero…

—Ya he desayunado. No deberías haberte molestado —mascullé en voz baja, comenzando a mover mi silla hacia delante.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero me siguió sujetando todavía los dos cafés.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia.

—No quiero café —decreté con seriedad.

Entonces, en el momento en el que pasamos cerca de un contenedor de basura, Bella arrojó los dos cafés sin más miramientos. La observé atónito, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Acabas de decirme que no quieres café —se encogió de hombros, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Pero, ¿y el tuyo?

—Sólo lo había comprado para desayunar contigo, pero no me gusta desayunar sola.

Parpadeé seguidamente y me mantuve en silencio, sintiéndome aún peor que antes. Era un completo imbécil

—¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? O mejor dicho, ¿puedo saber qué te molestó ayer? —preguntó de repente sin mirarme.

Yo, por mi parte, me limité a agachar la cabeza y a continuar moviendo las ruedas de mi silla.

—Nada.

—Ya, claro. Cualquiera lo diría.

—Soy así, ya te lo dije.

—No, no eres así. Así es como quieres que te vean los demás, pero en realidad ésa persona tan distante no eres tú —sus palabras consiguieron que mi corazón se detuviera durante un segundo en mi pecho. —Además…yo sólo quiero saber si dije o hice algo que te molestara. Ayer estábamos bien, y de repente…cambiaste.

Sacudí la cabeza, nervioso. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Algo así como: "Sí, me molestó saber que pasaste la noche en casa de un amigo"? Sonaría demasiado extraño.

—No fue culpa tuya —murmuré.

— ¿Entonces de quién?

Detuve mi silla cuando me percaté de que el semáforo estaba en rojo, y Bella se paró a mi lado.

—Yo nunca me enfado con los demás. Ya no, al menos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspiré, cansado dar tantos rodeos. Al fin y al cabo, no iba a contarle los verdaderos motivos de mi mal humor.

—Supongo que estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. Y digamos que aún lo estoy.

—Pero… no lo entiendo. No tienes motivos para estar enfadado. Ayer hiciste mucho ejercicio; aunque sí, estuvimos poco rato, pero a medida que vayamos avanzando podremos hacer sesiones más largas. No deberías enfadarte por eso.

Me mordí la lengua y puse en marcha la silla de ruedas cuando el semáforo cambió a verde. Ojalá sólo estuviera enfadado por eso. No obstante, me limité a darle la razón.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Me estremecí cuando sentí la mano de Bella en mi hombro.

—Quiero ayudarte de verdad, Edward. Y seguramente discutiremos muchas veces porque ambos somos unos cabezotas, pero te juro que conseguiré que mejores. Aunque sea un poco.

Quise sonreír, pero el saber que había pasado una noche con otro hombre me lo impidió. Sabía que era una reverenda idiotez, pero no podía evitarlo. Por fortuna o por desgracia, lo que sentía por Bella era lo más sincero y lo más nítido que había en mí, y lo peor de todo era que se estaba comenzando a empañar.

—Por cierto, ayer no te vi mientras bailaba —me comentó volviendo a su habitual buen humor.

Recordé vagamente que, después de que Bella se hubiera marchado, me duché con dificultad, me puse el pijama con lentitud y discutí conmigo mismo, pues una parte de mí quería ver bailar a Bella y la otra no. Al final no me quedé a verla, por lo que me limité a irme temprano a la cama y a no dormir en absoluto.

—Ah, ya… Estaba cansado.

— ¿Conseguí derrotarte?

Sonreí levemente.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, pero esta tarde no tienes excusa. Espero verte al otro lado de la ventana, ¿me oyes?

Asentí en silencio, y me despedí de ella cuando llegamos al hospital. No comprendía por qué insistía tanto en que la viera bailar, pero era totalmente consciente de que nada me impediría aquella tarde ponerme delante de la ventana para deleitarme con sus perfectos y sincronizados movimientos.

Después de comer recibí la visita de mi madre, que venía para limpiar un poco el piso y para asegurarse de que seguía con vida.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla para luego darme un fuerte abrazo.

Mi madre siempre había sido la mujer más cariñosa que había conocido, pero después del accidente de coche que me dejó parapléjico no volvió a ser la de antes. Al menos, no conmigo. Continuaba demostrándome su afecto cada vez que me veía, pero sabía que me culpaba de la muerte de Peter, mi hermano menor. Y yo también lo hacía.

—Como siempre.

Mi madre sonrió con tristeza y se sentó en el sofá. Me acerqué a ella y aprovechó la ocasión para estrechar una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Tu padre y yo queremos que te vengas a vivir con nosotros.

Rodé los ojos, cansado de aquella conversación.

—Sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

—Pero, hijo… Quieras o no aceptarlo, necesitas cuidados que yo puedo darte. Por las noches necesitas cambiar de posición en la cama cada cierto tiempo para que no se te agarroten los músculos y no te salgan úlceras ni llagas, necesitas alimentarte bien…

—Mamá, ¿crees que yo no sé todo eso? El inválido soy yo, no tú —le solté, molesto. Cada semana teníamos la misma discusión.

—Lo sé, Edward. Pero yo sólo quiero saber que estás bien…

—Lo estoy. Es cierto que a veces me cuesta hacer según qué cosas, pero aunque no seas capaz de aceptarlo, debes hacerlo. Puedo cuidarme solo, así que no voy a irme a vivir con vosotros.

Mi madre agachó la cabeza y se puso en pie, soltándome la mano.

—Sea como sea, si cambias de opinión…

Asentí lentamente.

—Lo sé, mamá. No te preocupes.

Me sonrió levemente y acto seguido comenzó a hacer las tareas domésticas. Pasó la aspiradora, fregó el suelo, le quitó el polvo a las estanterías más altas, me cambió la ropa de cama y limpió mi habitación de arriba abajo. Yo iba detrás de ella para mantener la conversación, pues era consciente de que en el fondo se sentía culpable por hacerme sentir culpable a mí.

— ¿Cómo te va en rehabilitación?

Sin poder evitarlo pensé en Bella, por lo que sacudí levemente la cabeza.

—Bien. Es lo mismo de siempre, y las enfermeras están bastante hartas de mí —quise bromear, y me alegré enormemente cuando mi madre sonrió con diversión.

Se acercó a mí y me pellizcó la mejilla como solía hacerlo cuando era niño.

—Tendrías que ser más amable con ellas, cielo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no estaba enfadado. Había conseguido relajarme en presencia de mi madre, cosa que se me había hecho bastante difícil en los últimos meses. La tensión que llegó a haber entre nosotros era tan incómoda que a veces ni siquiera podíamos estar los dos en la misma habitación durante más cinco minutos seguidos. Y jamás la culpé. Es más, incluso se podía decir que la entendía. Yo maté a mi hermano.

El sonido del timbre me devolvió a la realidad, y mi madre se apresuró a abrir la puerta, muerta de curiosidad. Estaba claro que pocas veces recibía visitas.

Me tensé sobremanera cuando percibí la voz de Bella en el recibidor.

—Hola, ¿está Edward?

—Sí, está en el salón. Pasa.

Mis manos se agarraron con fuerza a los brazos de la silla, pero me obligué a sonreír cuando vi aparecer a Bella seguida de mi madre a través de la puerta. Qué imagen tan extraña.

—Hola –murmuré, cohibido, al notar la mirada curiosa de mi madre.

—No quiero molestar —nos dijo Bella con una sonrisa culpable. —Sólo venía a invitarte a cenar esta noche en mi casa. No sé si te apetecerá… —habló en voz baja.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente, y por un momento no supe qué decir.

—Por supuesto que irá —respondió con firmeza mi madre, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

—Mamá…

—Oh, ¿usted es su madre? —preguntó Bella ignorando mi queja. —Yo soy su vecina, vivo en el edificio de enfrente. Y también soy su medio-enfermera. Me llamo Bella —se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Esme —mi madre le estrechó la mano con una amplia sonrisa.—¿Cómo es eso de que eres su medio-enfermera?

—Oh, pues…

—Mamá, ya te lo contaré luego —me apresuré a interrumpirlas. No es que me importara que se lo dijera, pero me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Me dio tregua cuando me sonrió levemente.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás a cenar?

Observé a mi madre por el rabillo del ojo y suspiré sonoramente.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


End file.
